Homesick
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Alex and Sam see Clover reading through a book with a solemn look on her face, and ask her what's wrong. What they get is more background on their friend Clover, as she talks about the reasons she's sad. This is my first Totally Spies fanfiction, so don't be too harsh in the comments.


Homesick 

Clover Lamoreaux was laying down on her bed while going through a book, with a longing expression in her eyes. She looked through the book, sighing every once in a while, not noticing that her best friends, Alex Vasquez and Sam Simpson, came into her room, with Alex holding the car keys.

"Hey Clover, we're going to the mall for a bit of a shopping spree. You in?" Alex asked, dangling the keys in front of Clover's face. Clover however didn't look up from her book, which caused the two girls to exchange curious glances.

"Uhhh…Clover?" Sam asked, waving her hand in front of Clover's face. Clover looked up, but still held the book close to her face.

"Thanks for the offer girls, but…I don't really feel like it today," Clover mumbled, causing the two other girls to gasp.

"THE Clover Lamoreaux is rejecting a shopping trip!? Something must be wrong!" Sam quipped, over exaggeratingly putting her hands on her face with her jaw wide open. Clover rolled her eyes, but didn't respond that with a quip like she usually would.

"Clover…are you really OK? You've never seemed this out of it before," Alex asked, sitting on the bed, putting a hand on Clover's shoulder. Clover looked up at both Alex and Sam, who had sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed, before turning the book to show the pages to Sam and Alex. The book turned out to be a photo album, with a little girl with blonde pigtails and a sky blue dress being the star of pretty much all the pictures.

"Awwww! Clover, is that you? You're so cute!" Alex cooed, leaning forward to get a closer look at the pictures shown in the album. "But, who's the old lady that's in the pictures with you?"

"That old lady happens to be my Grandma," Clover said, slightly offended at what Alex said. Sam and Alex looked over more photos noticing that the child Clover was always close to your Grandmother, constantly being pictured hugging and kissing her.

"I take it you were close to your Grandma?" Sam asked Clover, who nodded in response.

"I just…miss her. She's all the way back in France, and I can't really visit or see her in person, and it…it just makes me feel really sad, you know?" Clover admitted, taking one picture out of the album, and showed it to her friends. "This was taken my last day in France. I spent the day with my Grandma while my parents were packing and getting things ready. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay in France with my family and my Grandmother," Clover explained, tears forming out of the corner of her eyes. Alex saw this and gave Clover a hug.

"Why did you have to move, Clover?" Sam asked.

"My parents were trying to start a business, but they weren't able to do it in France because nobody was interested enough to give them some start up money. But a couple of investors from the United States were interested in my parent's natural makeup company, so they had no choice but to move. The only bad thing was that my Grandma couldn't come because of her age, and…it was really hard. I was so sad the first few days in the United States that I didn't even come out of my room. I just…sat there and wondered how my Grandmother was doing," Clover continued to explain.

"But you were able to talk to her on the phone or through video chat, right?" Sam asked again. Clover nodded, before pulling out her old pink iPad.

"This was the first thing my parents bought for me when we came to the United States. They gave it to me so that I could keep talking to my Grandma, and I was happy with it. I still am, but…I still wish that I could see her in person so that I could talk to her and spend some time with her like I used to do as a kid," Clover explained, gently rubbing the picture in her hand with her fingers. Sam joined Alex in hugging Clover, petting her on the head.

"So you've been feeling homesick?" Sam asked, which Clover responded to with a nod while still looking at the picture in her hand, which had Clover sitting on her Granmother's lap. Her Grandmother had long grayish blonde hair and was wearing a long pink dress and a necklace with a purple crystal. "Oh Clover, you know you could've told us about this, we would've understood," Sam said, with Alex nodding in agreement.

"I know, but…I'm not really used to letting my feelings out like this," Clover admitted, giving Sam and Alex a hug back.

"Well just know that whenever you're feeling bad or homesick or whatever, that we'll be there for you and we won't stop until you feel better," Alex exclaimed, letting go of Clover and standing next to her bed with a smile on her face. Clover's face formed the remnants of a smile for the first time all day, as she got up and hugged her friends back.

"That means a lot to me. Thanks girls, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear this," Clover responded. She looked at Alex's hand and grabbed the car keys out of them, and waved them in front of her face. "You know, maybe I'll take you girls up on that shopping trip. I could get a present for my Grandma, since her birthday's coming up," Clover explained, as she went to her closet to get an outfit. Alex and Sam looked at each other with a smile on their faces, knowing that their job was done before they went downstairs to wait in the living room for Clover to finish changing clothes.


End file.
